User blog:Neowitch/Ep 526 - Avalanche of WTF?
So where were we last week? Oh, yeah, "Vander Decken"! Dang, he got an awful voice. I would have expected it to be a little smoother than that. Random flashback to Brook's first introduction and even more random Brook-goes-Saturday-Night-Fever moment. Not to mention his random 30°. (So that's what he's been doing in those 2 years...) Seriously, they should change his epithet into "Random Brook". I know he likes to move around more than necessary but it's even crazier in the anime. Now after Brook told his ghost story (it's ironic how it is always him doing that) and we got another taste of Robin's incredible drawing skills it's time for the plot to go on. BOOBS! End of the episode. Wait... no...shit, the volcanoes are about to break out AND the Sunny gets attacked by the... whatever Wadatsumi is. Le gasp! But never fear, Surume is here! And Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, too. Now nothing can go wrong. ...Right? More Sanji nosebleeding, more random Brook, more boobs, the volcano gets serious, run away, run away... And while even the Kraken is in panic, Sanji "wow"s and "come on"s about the photographs of Nami and Robin. (By now I'm sure it was Franky who took them.) That man sure has his priorities together. The volcano erupts, everyone's in panic, magma is coming towards the Sunny, Surume runs for his life... time for a commercial! D'oh! Aaand we come back to our show "Cooking with One Piece". Today we learn how to make cooked squid, I mean octopus, and... no, wait, I think out main ingredient just jumped into an abyss. Hah, well, fuck... In that case we end the show here and cut to our Do-It-Yourself show and today's main topic "How to stop an avalanche with a slingshot and a few seeds". Also we have a star guest: Nico Robin, who will answer our fan mail and the question "How can water pressure kill a major character while another one was seemingly completely unaffected by it just the other episode?" Join us in... about 5 hours when Usopp is done with his tale of bravery! Anyway, back to the review. (lolwut?) Just when the Straw Hats thought they are save, Surume gets hit by a rock. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. ... *sound of crickets*... Yeah, I used to know better jokes but then I took an arrow in the knee. Even Brook's lame puns are better... *sulks in a corner* So we finally arrived at Fishman Island. (And look, it's that black-white Sea King! He sure likes to stick around, eh?) Time to celebrate and give Sanji a random funeral. Wait, what? Aww, come ON! Even the guys who make the BGM are against him... But then he revives like an ero-phoenix in a pink blaze of glory! I think I just laughed my ass off. Eh, bored now. But we can't end this episode without another villain appearing. I swear there must be a nest somewhere... See you next week. Category:Blog posts